


Family ties ~ Quando "nonno" diventa un insulto

by michirukaiou7



Series: Phantasma AU [18]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: Settemì - Set Famiglia, 05. NonniUna raccolta di double drabble dedicate ai miei personaggi di Phantasma, soprattutto a quelli cosiddetti "minori", legati dai vari gradi di parentela suggeriti dalla community Settemì.Tenete conto che queste drabble spaziano per tutta la vicenda, da quando Yuto era bambino, per dire, a cose che accadono in Rancori (di Haruka, che vi ricordo essere il sequel di Phantasma).





	

– Fuma mi ha rintronato – gemette Seishiro appena il suo erede fu uscito dalla stanza – Ho ancora le orecchie che mi ronzano.  
– Ha preso tutto da voi – sospirò con aria seccata sua moglie – Ricordo la stessa,  _identica_  scena quando nacque lui, cioè uno sciocco che vagava per la casa esultando “è un maschio, è un maschio!”. Vergognoso…  
– Ricordo di aver avuto più stile di Fuma nel farlo – rispose piccato l’uomo.  
–  _Ovvio_ , altrimenti, stanchezza o meno, vi avrei riportato alla ragione a suon di schiaffi.   
– Mia cara, gli anni passano ma voi non perdete mai la vostra compostezza – rise Seishiro; Kanoe gli scoccò un’occhiata furente sotto le lunghe ciglia nere ed il marito seppe di aver toccato un tasto dolente. Le sorrise sornione – Oh, non corrucciatevi: la moglie di nostro figlio ha forse la metà delle vostre primavere, ma non eguaglierebbe la vostra eleganza neppure se vivesse altri cento anni.  
Dal modo in cui l’angolo delle labbra rosse della donna si sollevò, suo marito seppe di averne placato le ire – Non ghignate tanto, caro sposo – rispose lei – Ricordatevi che adesso siete  _nonno_.  
– E voi una dolce  _nonnina_.  
Kanoe gli scoccò un’occhiata di puro odio – Non osate mai più accusarmi di essere così  _vecchia_!


End file.
